Mario
'Mario & Sonic: Rookies To The Rescue! '''is the sequel to Mario & Sonic Save The Olympics. It is for Wii U. Playable Characters The Rookies are unlocked from the beginning, while the Mario & Sonic series characters have to be unlocked through story mode. Rookies * Laura * Logan * Savannah * Carson * Joe B. * Dillon * D'Anna * Jacob B. * Hazel * Aaron * Jarrett * Austin * Mikayla * Corden * Emma H. * Katie * Haven * Caleb R. * Lexi S. * Sam S. * Chris T. * Becca * Alison * Emily B. * Jacob M. * Hailey S. * Connor K. * Gracie * Jasmine * Emma B. Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Toad * Yoshi * Daisy * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Toadette * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Koopa Troopa * Funky Kong * Luma Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Blaze * Vector * Espio * Charmy * Cream * Sticks * Big * Tikal * Omochao * Chip * Yacker Events Each event has a "Dream" variant * 100m Dash * 4 x 100m Relay * Triple Jump * Javelin Throw * Rhythmic Clubs * 100m Freestyle * Table Tennis * Football * Beach Volleyball * Rugby Sevens * Basketball * BMX * Equestrian * Boxing * Archery Story Mode The Rookies go around various Mario & Sonic worlds to save all of the heroes from the clutches of their rivals. Each rookie plays in a certain world, with a certain event and boss as well. Each character, once again, has a special theme they unlock at some point in the game. Music Mario Series # Main Theme from ''Mario Bros. # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Underwater from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Overworld from Super Mario World # Star Road from Super Mario World # Ending from Super Mario World # DK Island Swing from Donkey Kong Country # Jungle Level (Jazz Ver.) from Donkey Kong Country # Flower Garden from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island # Final Boss from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island # Bob-omb Battlefield from Super Mario 64 # Boss from Super Mario 64 # Slider from Super Mario 64 # Rail Lift from Yoshi's Story # Snow Land from Mario Kart: Super Circuit # Boss from Super Mario Sunshine # Ricco Harbor from Super Mario Sunshine # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Baby Park from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Mushroom Bridge from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Peach Gardens from Mario Kart DS # Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy # Luma from Super Mario Galaxy # Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Dino Piranha from Super Mario Galaxy # King Kaliente from Super Mario Galaxy # Battlerock Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy # Mushroom Gorge from Mario Kart Wii # Toad's Factory from Mario Kart Wii # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii # Daisy Circuit from Mario Kart Wii # Koopa Cape from Mario Kart Wii # Overworld (Original Ver.) from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Castle from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Boss (Original Ver.) from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Boss from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Boss (Ver. 2) from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Desert Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Bowser Jr. Battle from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Credits from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Bowser Jr.'s Fiery Flotilla from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Fleet Glide Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Final Boss from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Gear Getaway from Donkey Kong Country Returns # Bowser Battle from Super Mario 3D Land # Boom Boom from Super Mario 3D Land # Clock Tower from Super Mario 3D Land # Pom Pom from Super Mario 3D Land # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. U # Beach Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. U # Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World # Switch Scramble Circus from Super Mario 3D World # Hisstocrat from Super Mario 3D World # Sprawling Savannah from Super Mario 3D World # Juggling Bros. from Paper Mario: Color Splash Sonic Series # Green Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog # Scrap Brain from Sonic the Hedgehog # Boss from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Race Results from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Stardust Speedway from Sonic CD # Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles # Sky Sanctuary from Sonic and Knuckles # It Doesn't Matter from Sonic Adventure # My Sweet Passion from Sonic Adventure # Theme of E-102 Gamma from Sonic Adventure # Theme of Tikal from Sonic Adventure # Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure # Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure # And... Fish Hits from Sonic Adventure # Perfect Chaos from Sonic Adventure # Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance # Unknown From M.E. from Sonic Adventure 2 # Fly in the Freedom from Sonic Adventure 2 # City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 # Truck Chase from Sonic Adventure 2 # Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 # Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 # Pumpkin Hill from Sonic Adventure 2 # Security Hall from Sonic Adventure 2 # For True Story from Sonic Adventure 2 # Chao Race from Sonic Adventure 2 # Team Chaotix from Sonic Heroes # Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes # Power Plant from Sonic Heroes # Casino Park from Sonic Heroes # Final Fortress from Sonic Heroes # Cosmic Fall from Shadow the Hedgehog # What U Need from Sonic Rush # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # Metal Scratchin' from Sonic Rush # Silver Battle from Sonic the Hedgehog # Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings # It Has Come To This from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed # Windmill Isle from Sonic Unleashed # Egg Dragoon from Sonic Unleashed # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # Camelot Castle from Sonic and the Black Knight # Fight the Knight from Sonic and the Black Knight # Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors # Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors # Boss Battle 1 from Sonic Colors # Starlight Carnival from Sonic Colors # Planet Wisp from Sonic Colors # Sylvania Castle from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 # White Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 # Windy Hill from Sonic Lost World # The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World # Frozen Factory from Sonic Lost World # Tropical Coast from Sonic Lost World # Juice Archipelago from Sonic Lost World # Tornado Time from Sonic Lost World # Final Boss from Sonic Lost World # Seaside Beach from Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal